So where are we going
by Jade-Mexx
Summary: Clara meets River for the First time... will clara Bash sorry.. Two-shot (was meant to be i got carried away..)
1. Chapter 1

"so Doctor where are we going, from the excitement in your face I'd say to someone you like" Clara the Doctors latest companion speculated holding onto the rail

"and you'd be right Clara" The Doctor said dancing around the consul

"so where are we?" Clara Asked after being thrown around the TARDIS

"Clara Welcome to Stormcage Containment Facticity" The Doctor announced stepping out

"Playing with convicts ar we" Clara Teased. She noticed the Doctor looking for someone "Who are you looking for?" But he never got to answer

"Hello Sweetie" River song Seductively Smiled

"Hi honey I'm home" The doctor Span around "So where are we now?"

"Just done UTAH the second time.. I swear if you Fake die again I will kill you.. for real this time!" River warned "What about you?"

"Spoilers" the doctor started

"I hate you" River said walking towards them.

"No you don't" the doctor laughed

"Hello Clara" River said Leaning in to kiss the doctor

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Clara asked, she was over whelmed at the sight in front of her .

"Clara, Meet River song" the Doctor started

"Doctor River song" River interjected

"Oh Yes Doctor river song , My wife."

"WIFE?" Clara questioned

"Yes now sweetie I'm sure you didn't come all this way to do nothing" River said grabbing some things

"Well there was this one thing we started but never got to finished" The doctor started all innocently

"Sweetie we have company!" River laughed the doctor blushed a deep red

"not like that River"  
"Sweetie always like that" River winked

"Do you mind?" Clara asked she was starting to get bored of all this flirting

"well yes um well what about an adventure?" The doctor asked

"Ok come on then" River laughed grabbing his hand

Clara sighed. She didn't like this river at all.

A/N so did this in my English lesson will put the adventure up some time in the next few days sorry

Clara lovers… Things will go downhill for her.


	2. Chapter 2

"You could let me drive her" The doctor shouted across to river

"Or we could get to where we are ment to be in the right time Zone" River Snapped back

"So where are we going?" Clara asked for the second time today

"A Surprise!" The Doctor smiled

"Well if it was anything like the last one... I look forward to it" River winked

"River!" The doctor Exclaimed walking over to her bopping her nose making it crinkle "Well... I was good wasn't I?"

Clara Wanted to be sick. She had been traveling with the doctor for about 3 months now and never had she seen him act like this all. Flirty and... So so …. In...Love yuck pass me a bucket please she thought.

"Clara Are you ok?" The Doctor asked, she had suddenly become pale

"Yep ... just need" And with that Clara ran to the nearest bathroom

"Should I go after her?" the doctor asked nobody in particular

"Let me Sweetie" River said walking up to the doctor kissing him on the cheek "I'll make sure she's ok"

River walked Down the Long TARDIS corridors till she came across Clara

"Hey you ok" River asked sticking her head in the door

"I'll be better when you leave" Clara mumbled

"what was that" River asked, she was trying to be nice but if she was going to be all like this well then let there be war

"Nothing" Clara said pulling herself up from the floor

"Good" River fake smiled

"So river where you from?" Clara asked walking back to the control room

"Oh you know a floating asteroid" River smiled

"Oh" Clara said ending the small chat. They finally made it back to the control room to find the TARDIS had landed.

"So sweetie where are we?" river asked walking out of the TARDIS after the doctor

"Sweetie" Clara mocked following the Doctor and River

"Ah Elepaja plant of the kjnan" River exclaimed she had read about them in books but never got to visit there

"And you'd be correct River, I heard you talking about it to the guard last time about it" the Doctor smiled "so I thought why not, come on River and Clara there must be locals somewhere"

Clara rolled her eyes he never took her anywhere just because.

After ten Minutes of walking they came across a clan of Kjnan

"Hello im the Doctor that's River and Clara" The Doctor said introducing them

"The Doctor must be Destroyed" Automated voices echoed around them as the Kjnan circled around them

"What did you do Doctor you naughty boy" River laughed

"RIVER this is no time for" the Doctor started

"Sweetie its always time for that" River interjected

"DO YOU FREAKING MIND WE ARE BEING ATTACT BY SOME STUPID CREATURE THAT YOU" pointing at river "WANTED TO SEE SO IF YOU DON'T MIND CAN SOMEBODY PLEASE DO SOMETHING" Clara shouted

The doctor shook his head "River do you have a gun"

"Sweetie you were very adamant that's I don't carry a gun on our little trips" River smirked Clara's reaction was very amusing to her,

"So you have at least 5" the doctor pointed out "so if you don't mind can you start shooting before they shoot us" as they backed away

"Doctor they were very well hidden how hard was you looking" river laughed pulling two out and started to shoot but she was taken late as the whole world around them went black.

* * *

A/N so was ment to finish in the chapter but I have one more sorry this one maybe a tad suckish needed a filler one xx Review and rate please makes my day


	3. Chapter 3

A wave of excoriating pain hit river as she woke to find herself in a cold damp room with no windows and only a steel door in the dim light she looked around to find something to break out wit hbut instead she found as limp lifeless body as she got closer she realized

"DOCTOR!" River shouted shaking the doctors body

"River" the doctor moaned "Clara where she"

That Damn girl im his wife why should he care about Clara more than her.

At that moment the door opened and light shone,

"Well well well look whos woken from her sleep , our own little sleeping beauty" Clara voice cold and bitter echoed around the small room

"Clara" the doctor whispered "what s going on" by this time the doctor had moved to the wall

"Ah my doctor my dear dear doctor whilst you and your pretty wife were out gallivanting in the deepest corners f the universe I came up with a plan where you and me can be together forever and have a million children to take over the universe" Clara laughed "And now my pretty little song you will come with me"

"Over my dead body" River stared her down, she was not taking her husband away from her , not again.

Ah my pretty little song you are surrounded, with no way out you WILL come with me," Clara and her men moved forward

"There's always a way out" River smiled and grabbed the doctors wrist. A few seconds later river and the doctor landed in the tardis it took them both a few minutes to regain consciousness.

"RIVER!" the doctor yelled as he noticed she wasn't moving, this was war play games with him but no with his wife.

A/N I know I said one more chapter but do you guys mind if I put the next part up later pretty please

Shout outs to Odd sigma for reviewing thank you


	4. Chapter 4

The doctor Paced up and down the TARDIS. This wasn't right why she would willingly let him and River leave. What did she want? Why was she doing this? The doctor tiredly combed his hair with his hands trying to think of any answers.

"Awfully Quiet of you." River Song softly spoke entering the console room.

"River you're ok" The doctor released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Where are we then" River Asked pulling out her TARDIS blue diary

"River don't you remember what happened" the Doctor asked worriedly

"Sweetie" River sighed "What's going on?"

"Why don't you remember Clara took us and she tried to kill us and then you saved both of us "The doctor exclaimed scanning River with his sonic screwdriver.

"Sweetie why would you're wife try to kill us?" River laughed

"WIFE!" The doctor screamed he would find Clara and she would pay

* * *

Clara laughed as they so called escaped

"Ma'am what do we do now!" One of her soldiers asked "They got away"

"Do you think im dumb?" Clara asked moving out of the cold room

"No Ma'am I wasn't suggesting that you are dumb" The solider said confused

"Well then do you really think I would let them get away without getting what I needed" Clara asked

"What did you need" He asked apprehensively

"Her Love for the Doctor. I took her love."

* * *

A/n oooooh so river does not love the doctor anymore will he get her love back and how will he get revenge on Clara

Im sorry it took a while and it's not long... next chapter up soon hopefully

Review if you'd like

Thank you to all that did make my life ! :)


	5. Chapter 5

River was confused. Why was the doctor acting like this, pacing, swearing about his wife.

"Doctor, why are you acting like this?" River gently asked

"LIKE WHAT" The Doctor snapped

River gave him a look to say –you-know-what-I-mean-

"I'm ... Sorry River i'm just so so so confused" the doctor Sighed, he wanted His River Song back.

"Awe my poor doctor" A new voice coldly laughed "Confused?"

"You...You what have you done" The Doctor Demanded Running up to Clara

"Now now Doctor is that anyway to talk your Wife" Clara laughed sitting down on the Chair.

"You give her back; you give her back right now" The doctor wisapred

"Clara I'm so glad you're here, can you sort him out he's been acting all weird" River smiled at the Younger women "I'll leave you be" River left to leave them to talk.

"I'll make you a deal" Clara crisply and coldly spoke as soon as River was out of ear shot.

"What" The doctor was taken back

"You know what, I'll give you your wife's love if you give me something" Clara stated as if it was obvious

The doctor thought for a second before answering her "Ok what do you need?"

"Just a teeny little sample of your DNA" Clara twirled her hair "Just a finger nail clipping or piece of hair"

The doctor thought this was too easy but nevertheless he quickly pulled a strand of his hair and passed it to Clara "She'll remember she loves me and who she is?"

"When she awakes" Clara promised with a wicked gleam in her eye, and with that she disappeared.

* * *

A/N sorry it longer... and sorry its short.. will put some more up soon x and after watching the snowman - i mean how good was that- Clara is really quite good but she's bad in my story and im not gunna change that now


	6. Chapter 6

River winced at the light that blinded her as she awoke.

"Sweetie?" She called out, the Doctor Ran into the room with the biggest grin upon his face

"River you're awake"

"What happened?" She asked trying to get up but failing and falling on the ground

"Hey hey Easy now yeah" The doctor Said helping her up. "You don't remember?"

"I wouldn't ask if I did Sweetie" River smiled putting her head back on the pillow

"Clara.. she ..she drugged you and she...she" The Doctor gluped "And she somehow made you forget who I was to you"

"What.. im so sorry" River said motioning him to lie down beside her.

"It wasn't your fault" The Doctor sighed " I just I trusted her and she did this to me"

River looked deep into his eyes and saw the pain that was within him.

"Well that's all over with now and she will never bother us again." The Doctor Smiled "And we have all the time in the world"

River seductively smirked "To do what sweetie"

"Well" The Doctor innocently smiled back, 2 can play at this game " There is always aplaent in need if saving" He began to get up but River pulled him down and started to kiss him.

"You sweetie are not going out of my sight".

* * *

Back at the Lab.

Clara gleefully smiled , everything was going well and soon, oh very soon she would have the perfect child, constructed from 2 time lords and oh did she have plans for him.

* * *

A/n sorry its so sort suffering from writers block. Any idea's would be good x Reviews make the world go around.


	7. Chapter 7

Grayson Song was created a 16 year old boy. He was created for one purpose. He was created to take over the Universe.

"Song" A cold echoey voice rang around his room , if you could call it that, it was a 9x8 cold stainless steel cell with nothing to show that anybody lived there.

"Ma'am" He saluted standing up straight like a solider.

"Song, today is the day" Clara declared looking down at him.

"Yes Ma'am everything is ready" Grayson gleefully said

"Good now Song QUICK MARCH"Clara chuckled, never in a million years did she think she would be here with a son of 2 time lords about to take over the universe it was all so...so..so exciting

They walked to the main control room.

"Clara the women everyone is talking about"An admiring voice crisply said from the middle of the room

"Well well well if it isn't the woman who failed to raise a psychopath" Clara greeted the woman

The woman rolled her eyes

"What do you want Kovarian" Clara asked walking over to the main screen

"I want to join you" she bluntly stated

"SONG" Clara hollowed, Grayson was then quickly at her side "Do you know who this is Ester"

"You agreed not to you know... mention my name" Kovarian whispered "And no I don't"

"Well Ester this is the Son of River Song and the Doctor and he is about to take over the universe, I don't need your pathetic help ... EXECUTE HER" Clara shouted and with that Madame Kovarian collapsed on the cold hard floor "You see song, the first blood shed, remember this moment cause its not one to forget."

* * *

River had a bad feeling. Something was not right, it was all to simple. 3 Days after she woke up she remembered everything from Clara to Not loving her husband River was right to worry ,cause bad is an understatement of what was about to come.

* * *

Disclaimer - thou really if it was mine i would be outside jumping around in the snow doing a happy dance ... and since im not...

A/N - SORRY for the wait and the crapiness of the chapter my brain is just so blocked. Reviews are cool but hey whatever.


	8. Chapter 8

A/n Disclamier - not mine.. i mean I wish it was really i do. Sorry for the shortness and lateness of this chapters. R&R. Loves you all x

* * *

"So Mrs Song"The Doctor waltzed around his wife "Where to now?"

"Well Sweetie"She began but was cut off by the violent shaking of the TARDIS.

"What" The doctor asked after the shaking stopped

"Maybe she's telling you you're a bad driver"River laughed getting up of the ground.

Before he could defend himself, a thick cold voice hollowed out

"Come out Doctor, Doctor Song"

River grew paler whilst the Doctor intertwined their fingers. They left the Safety of the TARDIS to find themselves surrounded by soldiers and a lot of guns.

"And I thought I had a gun fetish" River smirked trying to get some color back in her.

Clara smirked "Get her"

River was suddenly grabbed by the wrist's and tied down. With in a second River reacted and tried to escape but Clara was just all to cleaver.

"You didn't think I was letting you go easily did you" Clara laughed "Take her away"

Once river had been taken away, kicking and screaming, Clara turned her attention to the Doctor.

"You try anything and we'll your wife's intestines out and use them to hang you got it"

"Yup, one thing i don't get, you said you'd leave us alone Clara" he gulped

"I did? of yes well here's the thing i lied." She bluntly replied.

"Well what are we doing here?" The Doctor asked scanning the room

"Oh Yes GRAYSON" Clara gleefully shouted

A young boy no older than 16 ran up to them,

"This is the Doctor"


End file.
